A Coffee House Dream
by S-love705
Summary: Rachel tells everyone about her dreams of sleeping with the guys. How does that dream go... Drawn from 'TOWT Ick Factor.' PWP. Explicit Smut!


Hey everyone.

Sorry its taken me so long to write a new story. I've been loaded with work at the moment, and haven't had the time to write.

So here's another Friends one, set during 'The One With The Ick Factor', where Rachel dreams about having sex with Chandler, Joey and Ross.

Please enjoy! Reviews are always appreciated, but flames are not :)

P.S = content is explicit, so be prepared. If not, please leave :)

xx

* * *

The coffee house was calmly quiet, as the darkness cushioned every corner of the room. A pile of dust sat undisturbed on the floor, its pan waiting idly nearby. Rachel moaned as she sat herself on the couch, not wanting to go near the pile. She wearily stretched her body out, covering the entire length of the couch.

She heard the familiar tinkle as the door opened. Too tired to actually get up, she lazily yelled 'We're closed'. Waiting, she heard the door creak on his hinge, then slammed shut. She rested her head back against the cushions, her eyes closing as she let the darkness surround her. She absorbed the quiet, the musty smell. She could stay here forever…

Her eyes flew open when she felt a touch on her leg. Lifting her head, she squinted through the darkness at the shape that was gathered at her feet. Her eyes widened as she found the familiar face, saw the familiar hands running up her leg, and felt the breath so close to her skin.

"Chandler?" She asked, her voice quivering.

"Stay there, Rach," he whispered, as he continued to run his smooth fingers up her pale leg.

"What are you doing, Chandler?" She tried sounding forceful, shocked and appalled at his actions, yet something inside her refused to let her move.

"I couldn't resist you. Can't. I've been waiting for this…" He slowly slid his body up beside the couch until his face was inches from hers. She gazed into his eyes, and saw the admiration and lust lurking behind the lens. She suddenly felt herself longing to taste his lips, to run her fingers through his hair, to feel him in her…

She leaned forward, lifting her arm and wrapping it around his neck as she pulled him closer. Then their lips touched. It was warm. It was comfortable. It was loving. But something darker was hidden inside both of them, and soon the forceful lust was emitting from both of their lips.

Chandler pushed himself down onto the couch, landing on his elbows so as not to crush her. She pulled his neck down even closer, wanting him, needing him, wanting ever more of that taste. She could feel him beginning to harden above her, and groaned as she felt herself becoming wetter with each moment.

"Oh my god, Chandler," she groaned. He tore his lips away from hers, and began a trail down her neck. His fingers scrambled to unbutton her shirt, and eventually ripped it off, buttons flying everywhere. He lowered her bra and took her heavy breasts into his hands, kneading the flesh like it was dough. He leaned down and took her nipple in his mouth, delicately running his tongue around it before bitting and sucking on its puckered face. Her head flew back, her eyes rolling at the sensations that filled her. He swapped to the other breast, sucking like there was no tomorrow.

Chandler's fingers began to run down her stomach, playing with the hem of her short skirt. Her hips bucked, willing him to venture down further. Still devouring her breasts, he pushed her skirt and panties off until they were mingling with the dust on the floor.

Rachel inhaled heavily as she felt his fingers touch her lips. She felt herself dripping, and wanting his fingers in her more than anything. He was teasing her, softly rubbing around her lips, but never daring to go in.

"Chandler…" she warned. He smiled against her, before abiding to her wish. She felt his fingers part her lips, before pressing down onto her small bundle of nerves. She bucked at the sensation, her whole body writhing at the numerous feelings she was experiencing. He ran his fingers up and down her slit, moaning at the amount of juice he found there.

"Fuck, already. I didn't know I could do that to you, Rach!"

"Neither did I! Please, don't stop!" She managed to breathe out, panting.

He lifted his head and placed his lips back on hers as he slid a finger into her. She moaned into his mouth, thrusting his head down onto her face as he continued to pump into her sopping core. He added another finger, and then another, feeling her walls tightening around his soaking fingers. He curled the tips inside her, stroking her spot on every thrust. He lifted his hand, ensuring his palm was hitting her clit. He continued to kiss her, thrusting his tongue into her mouth as his hand slid in and out of his best friend's pussy. He felt her beginning to seize around him…

"Oh my god, Chandler. Fuck yes. Keep going. Fuck, Chandler! Fuck!' she screamed as she came around his fingers. She slumped back onto the couch, too exhausted to move.

Distantly, she felt a weight being lifted from the couch, followed by the soft tinkling of the doorbell. She groaned, assuming Chandler had left once had had his way with her.

She jumped when she heard the other familiar voice in her ear.

"Look how wet you are…so beautiful…"

Joey's voice sounded husky, tinged with arousal. She glanced up, and saw her shirtless best friend standing in front of her. Swivelling her head around, she saw the same sight of Chandler behind her. They gently approached her; their fly's glaring her in the face. She reached out and unbuttoned both of their pants, gazing at the hardened cocks she found beneath. She had longed to see what her guy friends looked like under their clothing, and was not disappointed.

She sat up on the couch, her pussy rubbing against the soft fabric and sending shivers up her spine. Ignoring the wet spot that was gathering below her, she lifted both her hands and grabbed the waiting cocks, squeezing them beneath her. Their owners moaned, shuffling closer.

Leaning forward, she gazed up at Joey before tentatively running her tongue along his tip. He groaned, leaning his head back as he absorbed the feeling. She ran her tongue up the sides of his cock before shoving his entire length in her mouth. Joey grabbed the back of her head as he thrust into her warmth, moaning as she enveloped his length. She lifted her hand to squeeze his balls, knowing exactly where he liked it. Her other hand continued to pump Chandler's cock, keeping in time with the movement of her head. Still looking up at Joey, she pulled herself off his cock before taking Chandler's in her mouth, noticing it was shorter but thicker than Joey's.

She continued to alternate between cocks, sucking one and squeezing the other, until both of her best friends were extremely hard beneath her. She walked over to the coffee table and got on all fours, her core dripping at the anticipation of what was to come.

"Fuck me, boys!" She moaned, arousal tinting her voice.

She took Chandler in her mouth as Joey spread her legs wide, running a finger up her soaking slit and rubbing her clit.

"Fuck, Rach," he whispered. He spread her wide, and then pushed his cock into her tight pussy. Rachel moaned, loving the feeling of her best friend inside her. Joey began to move, slamming himself deep into her. He grabbed her ass, gently spanking it.

"You like that, Rach? Like my cock in you?"

"Fuck yes, Joey," she moaned.

"You're so tight and wet for me. You like being filled from both ends?"

"Fuck yes I love it!" she screamed, and took Chandler back in her mouth, sucking the life out of his cock. Chandler wound his fingers into her messy hair and thrust into her mouth, mimicking Joey's rhythm.

The room was filled with the sound of Joey's balls slapping against Rachel's thighs as he rammed even harder into her.

"Deeper, faster, oh god Joey…"

Rachel could barely remain upright on the table. She clung for dear life onto the edge as Joey sent her into oblivion. Now she knew why so many girls's loved his cock.

"Fuck yes, there Joey, right there…" Rachel moaned. Joey rubbed harder on her clit and thrust even faster. He felt her beginning to tighten…

"FUCK, JOEY!" she screamed as her orgasm swept like a tidal wave through her. She lowered her head on the table, spent. She felt herself being rolled over, her breasts swaying wildly above her. Her eyes closed…

Her pussy spread even wider as she was forced to accommodate Chandler's cock. Her eyes flew open as she became accustomed to his width.

"Oh, fuck, Chandler" she moaned. Chandler lifted her thighs as he slammed into her, ramming her deep and hard. Joey stood beside her, and she turned her head to take his cock once more in her mouth. She could taste herself on him, and that made her gush even more.

"Wow, Rach, your pussy feels amazing," Chandler moaned, rubbing her clit. He lifted her legs higher, her walls tightening even more around his cock. Already she could feel her orgasm returning, even harder than before.

Her panting increased as her walls continued to tighten. "I'm so close, Chandler! Fuck me! Faster!"

Chandler slammed his cock into her, thrusting as fast and as deep as he could. Rachel screamed as her orgasm hit her, and Chandler slowed his thrusts to bring her down from her high.

"Boys, that was amazing…" she said. She rolled her nipples between her fingers, drained.

She rolled herself off the table, and dragged herself up onto the couch. She closed her eyes, still pinching her nipples…

She heard a noise that made her open them again, and the sight before her made her pussy flow. Chandler and Joey were kissing heatedly, running their hands up each other's arms.

"Fuck him, Joey," Rachel pleaded. Both men turned to look at her, both unsure yet excited. Chandler turned to Joey.

"Are you sure, Joe?"

"Why not?" Joey responded. He never thought he'd ever do such a thing, but anything to please Rachel.

Joey stroked his cock while Chandler bent over the table. Spitting on his hand, he rubbed his cock and Chandler's ass, noticing how small the hole was and wondering if it would be possible. Then again, it was fine with girls…

Just as he was about to reject the offer, Chandler turned to face him. The look on his face was enough to make Joey come up behind Chandler and spread his cheeks wide.

"Here goes…" Joey said, before slowly pushing himself into Chandler. Chandler's head dropped as he moaned, feeling full. Joey continued to push into Chandler, a little bit at a time, his length slowly disappearing.

"Are you okay?" he whispered to his best friend.

"It actually feels…really great," Chandler moaned in surprise.

Once Joey was in, he pushed out as far as he dared, then slid back in again. Chandler rocked in motion, and tried pushing back against him, creating a rhythm. Soon the two guys were moaning and thrusting against each other. Chandler leaned down and grabbed his cock, stroking it to relieve some of the pressure.

Rachel watched the sight before her, more aroused than she'd ever been. Her hand slid down to her pussy, rubbing her clit hard before sliding two fingers inside. Thrusting in and out, she noticed the men watching her, and it seemed to spur everyone on.

Rachel got up and stood in front of Chandler. He took her pussy in his mouth as he was being thrust forward, and his nose was constantly being rammed into her sensitive skin. He inhaled her scent, tasting the heavenly juice. His tongue stroked her, entering her, smothering her. Moans filled the air, as did the scent of arousal and loud obscenities.

"Fuck, Joey that feels amazing…" Chandler sighed.

"Thrust that tongue, Chandler, oh fuck yes, lick me, suck me…"

"You're so tight, man! So fucking tight…"

Chandler's eyes closed as he felt something looming deep within him. 'Fuck, Joey, keep going….fuck…"

Before anyone could cum, the door opened once again. Everyone's eyes flew to the entrance, where Ross had just walked in. His face was clouded with confusion, intrigue and arousal.

Joey pulled out of Chandler, who remained slumped on the desk. Rachel walked up to Ross and helped him remove all of his clothing, admiring his long, thick cock as she took off his pants. Crouching, she began to stroke and suck his cock to life.

"Wow, Rach…" Ross said, still in amazement. "That feels incredible."

Rachel continued sucking Ross off until he was hard. Looking around, she saw the boys were stroking their cocks too, waiting.

Rachel pushed Ross down onto the table, before climbing over the top of him and lowering herself down on his length. She moaned as he filled her completely. Pushing on the table, she thrust up and down on his cock, slamming her walls against him. Her juices flowed down around his cock. Looking sideways, she saw the other two stroking their cocks desperately, and this made her cream even more.

She leant down, and Ross took her nipples in his mouth as he began to pump even harder up into her. Then she felt something nudging her asshole. Looking around, she saw Chandler lined up at her back entrance. Rubbing her pussy and gathering her juices, he spread them around his cock and her hole. Ross stopped momentarily as Chandler spread her wide and pushed into her ass. Rachel almost passed out from the feeling. She felt so full, yet so wonderful.

"Oh fuck yes, boys. Fuck me hard!"

Both men began to push slowly into her, gaining speed with every second. Joey came up beside her and she took him in her mouth. She was being taken from every end and she loved it.

"Fuck, oh fuck yes!" Rachel screamed. She grabbed Joey's cock and squeezed it, thrusting her face onto his cock. Joey grabbed her hair forcefully and slammed into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat.

"Yes, baby. Take that huge cock in your mouth. Suck me off."

The other men were moaning beneath her.

"Fuck Rach you're so tight. You're pussy feels so tight and wet. Fuck yes."

"Keep going. Fuck me boys! Fuck all my holes. Yes, my pussy, my ass, fuck me like the whore I am."

She screamed as Chandler slapped her ass cheeks. He kept thrusting into her tight hole, feeling as though his cock would explode from the pressure.

"You like being spanked, Rach? You like your ass in pain?"

"Fuck yes, give it to me Chandler! Fuck my tight little ass!"

Her pussy began to flutter and tighten; her ass squeezed closer, the orgasm surged through her…

"FUCK!" she screamed, her cum running down Ross' cock. The men continued to thrust into her, needing to release their own load.

"Keep going, boys. Keep fucking my tight little holes. Fuck yes, you all feel so amazing."

She took Joey's cock in her hands again, running her tongue along the slit, looking up into his face and willing him to come.

"Fuck, Rach" he moaned. Looking into her eyes, he knew he couldn't hold off. "Fuck yes, yes Rach! Suck me off!" He felt his balls tighten as he exploded into her mouth. She swallowed him, sucking him off until there was not a drop of cum left.

"Rach, I'm about to cum!" Chandler yelled. "Do you want it in the ass?"

"Yes, Chandler, cum in my ass. I want to feel your seed in my tight little hole."

Chandler moaned at the words, and sighed as he spurted his seed into her ass. He pulled out, exhausted.

Ross was still going beneath her. She leaned back and began to thrust on top of him, riding him.

"Cum for me, Ross. Cum deep in my tight little pussy. Fuck, Ross, fuck…"

Grabbing her ass cheeks, he thrust as fast as he could into her before releasing his seed into her deep pussy. The force of it caused her to come, and they lay on top of each other, exhausted.

"Fuck, that was amazing…" Rachel sighed.

"We should do this more often…"

"Next time, it won't be a dream"

* * *

Til next time! xx


End file.
